Holiday Cheer
by Kabby-Bellarke-Life
Summary: Elena asks Elijah to spend CHristmas with her, Jeremy and Alaric. Sparks fly. Oneshot, story is hopefully better then summary.


Holiday Cheer

Summary: "Elijah Smith, would you like to celebrate Christmas with my brother, Alaric and I?" A cute Christmassy oneshot between Elena and Elijah.

Holiday Cheer

Elena and Jeremy were putting up the Christmas tree, waiting for Elena's guest to arrive. Alaric was in the kitchen working on supper. "Remind me once again why you invited him?" Jeremy asked, putting some tinsel on the tree. A slow Christmas song was playing in the background.

"He has no one else, Jeremy. No one should have to spend Christmas alone." Elena replied. Jeremy opened his mouth to say something else, but the sound of a doorbell cut him off. Elena brightened instantly. "He's here!" she almost squealed, jumping up and running to the door, opening it as she pulled the Santa hat she'd picked out for him earlier off the hook.

Elijah stood on her porch, smiling. He looked as immaculate as ever. "Good afternoon, Elena." He said.

She reached up on her tiptoes and put the hat on his head. "You know, you were invited in. You could have just entered." she said.

He laughed as she put the hat on his head. "It's Christmas. I didn't want to be rude." She stepped aside to let him and he looked at the tree, impressed. He raised an eyebrow in amusement when he caught sight of Elena dancing by herself to "Jingle Bells" out of the corner of his eye. He walked over and held out his hand. "Miss Gilbert, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" he asked formally.

She giggled and took his hand. "I would love to!" He spun her around, and she laughed again. "You're really good at this." she complimented.

"You'd be surprised if you knew how many dances I know, Elena." Elijah replied coolly.

"You'll have to teach me sometime." she looked up at him.

He smiled. "I certainly will, if that's what you want." Then "All I Want For Christmas" came on, and she put one hand on his shoulder, and he put one on hers. They moved slowly in synch with the music. He hummed the song under his breath, and she giggled. He looked expectantly at her. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see this side of you." Elena replied quietly. "Carefree, happy. After everything you've gone through, you deserve to be happy."

Elijah ran his fingers through her hair gently. "You deserve to be happy too, Elena." he responded in the same tone.

"I have been happy, happier then I have in a while, this past year." Elena said.

"As have I." Elijah replied.

She stared at him. "I don't believe you." she said, but she didn't press it.

"Guys, food." Alaric said and the three of them went into the kitchen.

"This is really good Rick." Jeremy said as he dug into his chicken. Elena nodded her agreement as she put a piece of potato in her mouth.

Elijah picked at his food, wary. The last time he had gotten invited to dinner, he'd literally been stabbed in the back.

"Something wrong Elijah?" Elena asked.

Elijah looked at Alaric. "No, everything's fine. I'm just making sure nothing's going to stab me." Alaric looked down guiltily at this comment.

"Even if it did, I'd take it out of you." Elena said, and he smiled weakly at her as he took a bite of his own food.

Elijah sat on the couch as Alaric, Elena and Jeremy opened their presents. Elena had gotten a new journal and a pen, a pair of pyjamas, some fuzzy slippers and a new necklace. Her gifts were the only ones he was really paying attention to.

He startled when she placed a fair-sized black box into his hands. "What's this?" he asked.

"You thought I'd invite you without having a present for you?" Elena asked. "Not a chance. Open it!" He opened the box and his eyes widened. There was a foreign object he'd never seen before in the box. It had IPhone 4 written on the box. He looked at her quizzically, and she laughed. "It's what the people in the 21st century use. I thought that it was about time you got caught up to speed."

"Thank you, Elena. I love it." He told her honestly. "I will certainly use it. However, there is one condition."

She looked at him, her brown eyes sparkling. "Yeah?"

"Teach me how to use it?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Sure." With that word, she climbed up beside him on the couch and started explaining how to use it.

"Thank you for the invitation Elena." Elijah said as she walked him to the front door. "I had a nice time."

"So did I." she smiled. When they got to the door, she looked up,. "Oh, look." she said, and he did. His eyes widened. They were standing under mistletoe. "You know how mistletoe works, right?" she teased playfully.

He smiled too. "Of course I know how mistletoe works, Elena." He whispered. Gently he cupped her face and leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening it. He was aware that her brother and semi-guardian were in the kitchen; he was also aware of how much damage Alaric was capable of doing to him but at the moment, he really didn't care. It wasn't like he was hurting her. He broke off hearing them move about the kitchen. "I should go." He whispered, as a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time welled up inside him: Love.

"Call me tonight?" She whispered, placing her forehead against his own.

He nodded and held up his phone. "I'll call you." He promised. Then he left, the Santa hat still on his head. Elena smiled softly and touched her lips.

Yup, best Christmas ever.


End file.
